


Everytime we touch, concentrate

by Vorserkeien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorserkeien/pseuds/Vorserkeien
Summary: Adora has a problem, the exact opposite problem she had before. She-Ra now won't stop appearing. And unfortunately for her, Catra's noticed. Post S5.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

Naturally, Adora thought, it _had_ to be Catra who noticed first. It _had_ to be the one person who would totally abuse that knowledge.

Adora had a problem. Well, to be more precise, She-Ra had a problem, and that problem was Catra. Ever since the events with the fail-safe and the Heart of Etheria, She-Ra had been awakening whenever Catra was close - specifically whenever they were touching. Their Best Friend ‘road trip’ has been delayed while the Rebellion got Etheria back under some semblance of control. Brightmoon had once again become the main base of operations. Dealing with the existential crisis of the Horde clones as certainly been a challenge, but Wrong Hordak had definitely proved useful in helping out there. Then there had been the remains of Hordak’s army in the Fright Zone, the sudden growth that now covered the planet, and countless other problems that they definitely hadn’t originally considered.

It had also turned out that Catra had a slight allergy to the magic spores that now floated everywhere, although the upside was that if one wished to find her in Brightmoon, one just followed a certain cute sneeze. However, as a result of this allergy, it was a very cross Catra who joined them in the war room a couple of days after the battle.

A chorus of “Hey Catra”s greeted her as she entered the room. They received a mumbled “hey” in reply, and Catra, still feeling a bit miserable from the spore-induced allergies, slipped into the seat to the right of Adora, which was now being permanently left open for her. They had all found out the hard way that if they didn’t, Catra wasn’t above stealing Adora’s chair, or just sitting on Adora’s lap if her chair wasn’t available. The easiest solution had been to just give her a chair (although the first time they had, they’d noticed Catra didn’t look quite so happy).

It was a fairly standard meeting with members of the Rebellion, and Catra was bored and miserable. It perhaps should have been obvious that things were not going to end well.

So, a restless Catra needed to find something to do. Tormenting Adora was always fun, and so it began. It started small, a little tail flick here, a longer one there. Catra found she was rewarded with a flickering glance of annoyance, but occasionally a gentle hand squeeze. Well, that was nice and all, but it was barely keeping her sane. Gradually though, as the meeting dragged on, Catra found herself to be getting more and more distracted. So, naturally, the tormenting increased. However, something was now different. Adora was looking anywhere but at her. Great, so she had thoroughly succeeding in irritating Adora. In an attempt to fix whatever was the issue, Catra reached under the table to grasp Adora’s hand in a silent attempt to apologise. But, she couldn’t miss what happened next. Adora rapidly moved her hand away, and turned away in the same motion, but not before Catra caught a glimpse of a very familiar flash of blue. Adora closed her eyes. When they reopened a brief second later, Adora gave her an apologetic smile before clearly making an effort to refocus on the meeting.

Now, that was interesting, and definitely required further investigation.

Slowly, carefully, Catra reached out to touch her hand again. Another flash of blue, an annoyed look, and Adora purposefully placed both hands on top of the table. No matter. This was what tails were made for. A gentle swipe. Yet another flicker of blue. Another glare. No way! So She-Ra _was_ reacting to her. A foot on a leg. Blue. Clenched fists on the table. Adora had definitely caught on to her.

Catra paused for a moment. How far was she willing to take this? It was obvious that Adora had no control over this, and she was definitely getting angry. Was it worth dealing with an angry Adora for the chance to get her to fully transform unprompted in front of everyone? Catra glanced around the room. Yes, definitely worth the risk.

Settling back in her chair, feeling better than she had in a while, she began plotting her next move. Unfortunately for her, Adora had noticed. Adora met her gaze pleadingly, and mouthed something that looked like ‘Don’t’. Was it her fault that her tail sometimes has a mind of its own when it curled around Adora’s leg? Such a bright glow of blue, and what Catra felt was a very obvious golden flash that she couldn’t believe that no-one else had noticed, before it all vanished again. But, it appeared that no-one else had seen. All too focused on… uhh something. Oh well, if it truly was important she’d get the details later. Figuring out what was going on with Adora and She-Ra was a much more pressing matter. Unfortunately it appeared that Adora didn’t think so.

“Stop it!” A voice hissed into her ear.

Putting on her best innocent look, Catra turned Adora. “Stop what?”

Adora opened her mouth, then closed it rapidly once she realised their _discussion_ was attracting attention. Attention Adora clearly did not want right now. Perfect. Tails wouldn’t cut this one, she needed something big. Quickly, she started to swing her feet up onto Adora’s lap… and squeaked in surprise as she found herself rolling across the War Room floor as her chair toppled backwards. A slightly smug Adora looked down at her.

“Uhh, guys? Is everything alright?” asked Bow.

Catra resisted the urge to hiss in frustration. She had everyone’s full attention and she was now too far away. She’d been so close.

Standing next to Bow, Glimmer sighed. “Let’s take a short break.”

There were murmurs of agreement from around the room, but before anyone else could move, Catra found herself being dragged rapidly out of the room by a very determined and annoyed Adora, leaving a collection of stunned and confused faces behind.

*****************************************

Catra didn’t object too much to being forcibly removed from the room. For one thing, she’d determined that Adora touching her didn’t seem to be triggering She-Ra, so that meant it was all her. The other reason was, well, they _were_ in close proximity, so it was a little too easy to produce flickers of blue and gold all the way to Adora’s room. When they arrived, Adora threw the door was open, pushed Catra inside, before slamming it shut.

Catra looked from Adora to the door and back again.

“Subtle. Now they’ll all want to know.”

“Ugh, I KNOW!” Adora stalked past Catra and sat on her bed, head in hands.

“So, it’s what? I’m making you transform into She-Ra, just by touching you?”

Adora raised her head to glare at her. “I thought you’d figured that out.”

“Oh, I had. I just don’t understand why. I mean, first you can hardly transform at all, now you can’t stop. Do you ever do anything by halves, Adora?”

Adora got up, and started pacing with such speed, Catra was waiting for her to set the floor on fire.

“I don’t know! And I don’t know how to stop it.”

“Did it just start now?”

Adora shook her head. “No, it’s been like this since after the battle. You just…didn’t notice.”

Catra wasn’t quite sure if that meant Adora had wanted her to notice or not.

“So, if I, umm, kiss you now…?” Catra trailed off uncertainly.

“I’m certain I would change into She-Ra.”

“Huh.”

Catra watched her pace around the room.

“Let’s check,” she proposed.

“What?”

Catra immediately began backpedaling her suggestion.

“We don’t have to…I was just…”

Adora stopped her pacing to take her hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just... I don’t know why she’s doing this and I know we shouldn’t need her again, but I don’t want to lose her again, you know, just in case we do need her, and I can't summon her and then we…”

“Whoa, Adora, calm down!” Catra interrupted, gripping her hands tighter as Adora reply got faster and faster. “It was only a suggestion. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“We?”

“Yeah of course we!” She paused. “Don’t get me wrong, I think this is hilarious, but it’s clearly a problem for you so… together.” She finished with a shrug.

Adora was giving her that look of pure adoration and love, before she kissed her. Catra wondered if this is it what it felt like for Adora, because every time they kissed she was getting a warm tingling feeling inside. Maybe she was the one turning into She-Ra.

Speaking of…

“Well, that didn’t work.” It was definitely still Adora standing in front of her.

“Maybe you have to kiss me?” Adora suggested.

“My pleasure,” she replied, not bothering to even attempt to hide her purr.

Okay, so perhaps she dragged the second kiss out for a bit longer than was necessary, but this was important, right? But…

“Huh,” mused Catra. “I was certain that would work.”

She looked at Adora, who didn’t seem to know whether to look happy after that kiss or worried that she hadn’t transformed.

“Can you still use the sword?” Catra asked.

A shimmer later and the sword had appeared in Adora’s hand.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“I guess? I mean, I assume it still works,” Adora replied, looking uncertainly at Catra.

Catra shrugged. “Go ahead. Try it.”

One very rapid “forthehonourofgrayskull” later, a bright light, and She-Ra was standing in front of her.

“Huh, so we know the sword works.”

“So how are you making me transform into She-Ra, when the kiss didn’t work this time?”

“I…”

Catra was cut off by a _POP_ as Glimmer teleported into the room.

“Don’t you ever knock?!” a startled Catra complained.

“Nope. What happen-…” she trailed off seeing Adora as She-Ra, who very quickly changed back.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, looking between the two.

“I…”

“I can make her change into She-Ra,” Catra interrupted, looking more than a little smug.

“You can make her change into She-Ra?” repeated Glimmer slowly.

“That’s what I just said.”

Glimmer looked to Adora for confirmation, who nodded unhappily.

“How?”

“We don’t know,” Adora replied, the frustration clear in her voice. “Sometimes it happens and others it’s fine.”

“Yeah, and not even a kiss worked this time,” laughed Catra.

“Wait, kiss?! _This_ time?!”

Adora and Catra shared a glance that might have been interpreted as ‘oops’.

“It’s complicated?” Adora ventured.

“It’s really not,” argued Catra, looking amused, like she knew exactly what she was doing.

“At the fail-safe, we kissed, you turned into She-Ra, and saved the world.  
No need to mention how they got to that stage, she thought. Not yet at least. Some things were personal.

Glimmer blinked a couple of times.

“Well, I guess that explains a lot,” before letting out a squeal of delight and teleported herself between them. Linking arms with both of them she squeed happily, “You’re telling me everything later!”

While Catra hurriedly untangled herself from Glimmer, Adora was protesting about bigger problems.

“Yeah, but maybe we can help,” Glimmer dismissed her worries. “We can do this, like before. You can still summon the sword, right?”

Adora nodded.

“So you’ve now got the opposite problem?”  
Adora nodded again, as Catra cackled.

While Glimmer started prattling on about how they would find the solution, Catra had a thought.

All the times it hadn’t worked before, Adora had _known_ what she’d been doing. So if she just…

Before either Adora or Glimmer could react, Catra leapt at Adora. One kiss later and a very confused She-Ra was back in the room.

“Solved it!”

“What?” Came the echoed reply.

“Expectation!”

Adora and Glimmer looked confused. Catra sighed and continued.

“When Adora knows what I’m doing, she’s fine. When it’s unexpected She-Ra appears.” Catra didn’t feel too happy about what that potentially implied.

“If that’s the case, then how do I stop it?”

Glimmer looked thrilled as she answered, “Easy! Same as you did before! Concentration and practice! CATRA!!”

Catra almost jumped off the balcony at Glimmer’s commanding shout, and a sleeping Melog sprang up from their nap, mane blazing red.

“What?!”

Glimmer didn’t seem to fazed by her outburst.

“Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. Adora needs the practice.”

“Wha- The- I- You’re taking HER side?”

“It would be my pleasure, your majesty.”

Catra’s self-satisfied purr could probably be heard on the other side of Brightmoon.

“Majesty?” echoed Adora. “Since when do you…”

“Since she finally said something worth obeying.”

Catra gave a decidedly mocking bow, which Glimmer didn’t seem to mind, clearly being too happy with the events that just transpired.

“Be back at the meeting in five minutes.”

“FIVE? I - Glimmer!”

“Concentrate Adora,” came the commanding reply, then with a gentle smile, “I know you can do it.”

Just before Glimmer teleported out of the room, she saw a distinct glow of gold. She reappeared in the war room, or perhaps the former war room was more accurate, with a sigh. It would appear that the day had just got a whole lot longer.

Back in her room, Adora was resisting the urge to dump Catra in the waterfall.

“Aww, come _on_ , Adora. You heard Sparkles, you need to concentrate!” Catra complained as Adora dodged out of range.

“Right, concentrate. So if I just concentrate on staying out of your way, it’ll be fine.”

It wasn't meant to be anything more than a casual joke, a throwaway comment, but she must have been more frustrated than she thought, as it came out harsher than she had intended. She realised too late when silence followed.

 _Oops_. “Catra. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“No, you’re right. It _is_ a solution.” An unpleasantly awkward pause. “You’ve… got a meeting to get back to.”

“You’re not coming?”

“No, you can concentrate better without me. And it was boring anyway.” Catra replied, walking past her.

“Catch up with you later,” she added with an attempt at a smile as she opened the door and left the room, with Melog at her side.

Adora knew there was little point in hunting for Catra. Melog had many useful abilities, but she knew Catra now wouldn’t be found until she wanted to be.

With a sad sigh, Adora returned to the meeting.

She was aware of the curious stares when she returned alone.

“Where’s Catra?” asked Glimmer. Maybe it was Adora’s imagination, but Glimmer seemed a bit unhappy, perhaps because her plan wasn’t working.

“Went for a walk,” Adora replied. “She’ll be back later.”

She settled into her chair.

“Where were we?”

*****************************************

As the discussions continued Adora became increasingly aware of the empty seat next to her. As annoying as Catra’s distractions had been, there had in some ways been a measure of comfort to them, and Adora realised she was paying less and less attention to the meeting. Instead she spent most of the time thinking about the different places she knew that Catra knew about, trying to decide where was the most likely place for her to be, worrying about how to repair this newest rift, and attempting to figure out how to fix the ongoing problem of Catra turning her into She-Ra.

She was vaguely aware of Glimmer calling an end to the meeting, and realised the others were slowly leaving the room. She stood up and attempted to follow. However, she wasn’t really surprised when both Glimmer and Bow caught up with her before she could leave.

“What happened?” asked Glimmer. “You both seemed fine before I left. If a little stressed,” she added.

“Nothing. Well, nothing major, at least, I think, I hope… She was getting on my nerves, and I may have said the wrong thing.”

“Guys? What’s going on?” asked Bow.

“Oh, right. So, Ca-”

“I’m going to find her,” interrupted Adora. “You can catch Bow up on everything.”

“Are- you okay, Adora?” asked Bow.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you guys later.”

She left quickly before they could say anything.

Bow turned to Glimmer.

“So, what was all that about?”

Glimmer gave a delighted squeal and started talking even as she teleported him out of the room.

“So that there, I’m not sure about. But, back when -” _POP_

Truth be told, despite all the time she’d had to think about where Catra might be, Adora had no idea on where to find her. She had checked her, or now was it ‘their’, room, but upon finding it empty had just started to walk, and in the process had found herself in the gardens. There was, however, another couple in the grounds. Spinnerella and Netossa were sat together in an open patch of grass, clearly enjoying the day’s sunshine. Feeling far more nervous that she expected, Adora wandered over to them.

“Adora! Everything okay?” There was a clear allusion to the earlier events.

“Yes…No… Can I ask you both a question?”

“Sure,” was the easy reply, and Adora settled onto the ground beside them.

“What did you want to ask us?” said Spinnerella.

“Umm, well, this probably sounds really weird, but have you guys ever… have you…”

“Keep going.” The two were sporting the same knowing smile.

Adora took a breath. “Have you ever made each other lose control of your powers when you’ve been together?…Just by holding hands or something?”

Adora was rewarded with two slightly confused looks before Netossa said, “Oh! So that’s what those little flashes were! Catra’s making you tun into She-Ra?”

“Oh, you saw that?”

“I think everyone did.”

“Oh,” Adora repeated. There was a moment's pause, before she asked, “So, you two have never had that kind of problem?”

Netossa shook her head.

“Sorry, not that I…”

“Darling,” Spinnerella interrupted, “What about the time we’d just started going out, and that Brightmoon guard came out of nowhere? I jumped, grabbed your hand, and you responded by throwing a net at her?”

Adora was trying to remember a time if she had ever seen Netossa look embarrassed before.

“It was a reflex!”

“It was sweet. You were just protecting me.”

“Well, what about the first time we kissed, and you uprooted, what, half those apple trees?”

“It was a third, but you’re right.”

Adora had started to feel slightly hopeful.

“So, you didn’t have complete control? How did you improve?”

The little knowing smiles returned.

“Practise, mostly, and just getting used to having someone by your side,” Netossa replied.

“Adora, whatever’s happening, you will find a solution,” Spinnerella smiled, “Give it time.”

Adora stood up excitedly. “It’s possible to fix this. Thank you!”

“Anytime.”

And now to talk things over with Catra.

*****************************************

Adora eventually found her up a tree in the farthest part of the Brightmoon grounds. Isolated and well hidden, it was unsurprising that Catra had found it during her first few hours in Brightmoon.

“Catra?” She called, slightly uncertain if she would get a reply.

There was a pause, then an almost silent rustling, then finally,

“Hey Adora.”

Adora took this as permission to join her, and climbed into the tree. It wasn’t perhaps the most graceful of climbs, but she got there. She tried not to show too much relief that Catra was willing to lend her a hand. They sat quietly together on the same branch with Melog on Catra’s other side. The silence was only broken by the occasional sniffle and baby sneeze from Catra until finally…

“I’m so-.”

“-rry.”

They smiled, and Catra continued first.

“I was being annoying, and I over-reacted.”

“True, you were being annoying, but…it also wasn’t fair of me to say what I did.”

Adora had noticed that Catra was deliberately keeping her distance.

“Hey,” Adora slid along the branch and nudged her gently.

Catra leaned into her, letting Adora wrapped an arm around her. They sat in peaceful silence this time, although Adora was trying not to think about how far away the ground was.

“So,” Adora eventually said, “I don’t know if it will work, but I found out something interesting.”

Catra’s ears pricked up. “What?”

“It would seem that Spinnerella and Netossa had problems back when they first started dating. Although…perhaps not quite on the same scale.”

“Huh, not so perfect as I thought then.”

“Nope.”

“So, what did they do?”

“They said to give it time… andunderstandingandpreparation.” Adora finished in a rush.

Catra blinked once. “That’s it?”

Adora shrugged. “Guess so. What’s wrong?” She asked, seeing that Catra didn’t look happy.

“I guess I just expected something more…I don’t know, complicated?” She laughed and said, “Then again, this is you guys. So, what do we do now?”

“I…Maybe, we can try and compromise? I’ll try to be aware of you, that should help, and if I ask you to stop…”

“I’ll stop,” was the immediate reply. “How long do you think this will take?”

“Ugh, really not that long, I hope.”

“So, you…I…we’re okay?” Catra asked uncertainly.

“Yeah.” Adora smiled. “Hungry?”

“Do they have more of those little crumby bread fish things?”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh at Catra hopeful question.

“Probably, if you want some,” she replied as she started climbing down from the tree.

Catra, with Melog following, jumped down and was leaning against the trunk by the time Adora reached the bottom. Catra wasn’t certain if it was accidental, habitual or on purpose when her tail brushed up against a descending Adora’s leg. What was certain was the resulting flash of gold, and a loud thump when She-Ra landed in a rather undignified heap on the ground next to her. Another flash and Adora was back again, looking like she was trying hard not to be too annoyed.

“Umm…concentrate?” Catra nervously suggested, while giving her a hand back up.

Adora smiled. “I will try, but can you not do this,” she waved her hands in a vague gesture, knowing that Catra understood, “until after lunch.”

Catra sighed. “Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.”

The two walked back slowly through the gardens together, hand in hand feeling a little self-conscious as they did so, Melog following silently alongside. They walked past one of the glittering waterfalls and tranquil pools looking across the now green and, in Catra opinion, frustratingly glowy land.

 _POP_!

“Hey guys!” Bow said as he appeared with Glimmer.

Catra, who hadn’t been paying as much attention as she perhaps should have been, shrieked, grabbed Adora, who promptly transformed before rapidly changing back again. Adora looked wearily at Catra, but accepted it had been unintentional.

“I was going to ask how it was going, but I guess that answers that.”

Despite having just been changed into She-Ra, Adora smiled and pulled Catra back in closer, before she could attempt to sneak away. Although, judging by the look on her face, Catra didn’t seem to mind too much.

“We’ll keep working on it,” Adora said, “we’ll be fine, provided…” she gave a meaningful glare at Catra, “I don’t get transformed again until after lunch.”  
Catra, who had been gradually feeling more and more relaxed than she had for a while, suddenly realised that her tail most definitely had a mind of its own and was about to snake itself around Adora’s leg. Dropping Adora’s hand, she snatched her tail away, while leaping an impressive distance from the group with a dramatic squeak.

“SorryI’msorry! I wasn’t trying to!”

The stunned faces of the other Best Friend Squad members dissolved quickly into laughter. Adora calmed herself down enough to beckon Catra back over.

“It’s alright. And, I knew your tail was there.”

As a thoroughly embarrassed Catra slunk back to join them, Glimmer asked “So, when are you going to fill us in on EVERYTHING that happened at the fail-safe?”

Adora and Catra shared a look.

“Well, it’s basically what Catra said before. We kissed, woke up She-Ra, and activated the fail-safe.” Adora said, clearly trying to get them to drop the topic. She also knew she would be unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, Catra _knew_ it was a bad idea. It couldn’t be anything but. But… really, aside from yelling at her, what else was Adora going to do? So, she kissed her.

“It was something like that.” Catra giggled, as She-Ra appeared yet again.

But… she had not planned on Adora staying as She-Ra. A She-Ra with a _look_. A look that was definitely debating what to do with her.

“Uhh, Adora? It was just a joke. A visual demonstration…”

She-Ra wasn’t saying anything. Even Bow and Glimmer were now silent, wondering what would happen. Catra knew now was the time to get out of there. When a positively gleeful look appeared on She-Ra’s face, Catra bolted.

Unfortunately for her, she was a second too late.

She-Ra scooped her up, took three large paces, and dumped a screaming Catra into the nearest pool. She resurfaced spluttering and instantly scrambled back out. With Bow, Glimmer and what looked like half of Brightmoon laughing their heads off, she hissed once at a now normal Adora, and stalked off. Melog hesitated, clearly unwilling to follow too closely with that much water involved.

Although, Catra thought to herself as she stormed off, in all fairness she did rather deserve that, so when Adora caught up and grabbed her hand, she didn’t pull away. Adora was clearly trying to look stern, but definitely failing, if the grin that kept appearing on her face was anything to go by.

Still, two could play at that game. Adora had created this, so she would have to live with the results.

Adora was tolerating her damp hand, but she wasn’t prepared for the freezing, wet hug Catra wrapped her in. Adora let out a massive squeak, and was apparently so stunned that she completely failed to turn into She-Ra.

“Now, we’re even.” Catra grinned. “Plus, once again, I seem to have solved your problem.”

“The one time I want her.” Adora sighed.

But, as the two of them went inside in search of dry clothes, she reasoned that she wasn’t too concerned.


	2. Light Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this when I uploaded the original E.W.T.C. This was written as a silly (and very short) birthday gift for my friend. It was inspired by the original fic, but isn't intended to be a related part of it.

"For. The. Last. Time. Ca-. -tra. I. Am. Not. A. Light. Switch."

"Look like one," came the highly unapologetic reply.

"If. You. Just. Sto-. -pped. Then. I. Wouldn't."

Despite the pause that came before the answer, the problem did not stop.

"Nah. This is way too entertaining. I mean, I get that I can turn you into She-Ra, but turning you back again too? Priceless!"

With a single little clawed poke, there was a bright flash of gold and white. Another poke. Red and white. Gold and white. Red and white. Gold. Red. Gold. Red. On. Off.

"CA. -TRA!"

"You're not trying hard enough, Adora," was the cheerfully mocking reply. "I'm sure you can get out of this. You just need to concentrate." There was a sound that might have been a cross between a purr and a laugh.

"What's going on? We heard…" Glimmer trailed off as she and Bow entered the room.

"Glim-. -mer. Bow. A. Li-. -ttle. Help. Please."

If Adora had been able to focus on Catra long enough, she'd have seen a teeny look of uncertainty flit across her face. Unfortunately, Catra continued with her incessant poking when she realised that the others were trying not to laugh. Not really succeeding, though.

Bow was the first to break, his laughter quickly joined by Glimmer's.

"I'm sorry, Adora, but you just look so funny."

"This. Is. NOT. Funny."

"No, you do look ridiculous," said Catra.

"You really do," Glimmer chimed in. "But, Catra, maybe it's not wise to antagonise a magical being as powerful as She-Ra."

Red. Gold. Red…

"Fine," Catra sighed, and muttered something about 'boring princesses'.

Free from the non-stop transformations, Adora shot across the room to safety. Uncharacteristically hiding behind the other two, Adora breathed a sign of relief. Then…

"You know," Catra began with a grin that Adora _really_ didn't like the look of. "This could end up being a serious problem if we were in a battle or something. What if you accidentally changed back or transformed when you didn't want to? We should really work on this."

Catra crossed the room slowly. Adora gave a sound that might have been an "eeep!" and fled the room.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other, and then at the advancing Catra.

Glimmer sighed. "Five minutes."

With a way too happy whoop, Catra shot out of the room after Adora.

A few moments later, from somewhere down the hall came an exasperated cry of "CA. -TRA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> ~V~

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to my friend (she knows who she is) for beta-ing.
> 
> First time posting on AO3. Apologies for any formatting errors.
> 
> Crossposted on FF.net.
> 
> Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~V~


End file.
